ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Nomad
Lieutenant Colonel, formerly Major, Anthony "Tony" Perryman, aka Nomad, is a Ghost team leader and Support Gunner of Kingslayer Team. He is the one making the important decisions. In the US Army, he was trained to leverage the expertise of each member of his squad for success. Along with fellow Ghosts Holt, Midas and Weaver, Nomad was deployed in Bolivia as part of Operation Kingslayer, a joint operation between CIA, DEA, and JSOC to dismantle the powerful drug cartel, Santa Blanca. Working with their CIA handler, Karen Bowman, Nomad and his team worked to dismantle the Cartel with full autonomy, doing what they saw needed to be done on their terms. Addendum: CIA asset “Matchwood” has remarked on his abilities. And Cole D. Walker trusted him, yet that trust got broken in the future. Biography History Born in Boston, Massachusetts. Nomad was an Army brat who spent his childhood moving from base to base. He joined the US Army at the age of 18 and underwent selection for Delta Force at 24. Spent three tours with counter-terrorist Task Force 88 before being recruited into the Group for Specialized Tactics (The Ghosts). Rose through the ranks to become Team Leader during a difficult mission in Eastern Europe. Psychological evaluation Always remains completely calm, even under the greatest pressure. Nomad is the epitome of the strong and silent soldier type: able to repress his emotions and to remain completely objective under any circumstances. Past teammates would joke about checking his pulse during freefall jumps to make sure he was still alive. He gets antsy when on Rest & Recuperation and has trouble adjusting to the “mundane day-to-day life” when not deployed. This affects his personal relationships outside of the military. Has been married and divorced twice, with a teenage son by his first wife. He struggles to maintain a relationship with his son, who blames him for having been an absentee father. Nomad is looking to retire to “make up for lost time” with his son, who is about to become a father himself. Personal history as a Ghost Nomad became Ghost Lead in 2017 after a mission went wrong in Ukraine and his team leader was injured. His first full mission in this leadership role was a hostage rescue operation in the Amazon Jungle at the border between Brazil, Venezuela, and Colombia. This was also the first mission for the newly formed team of Ghosts composed of Nomad, Weaver (who’s been on several mission with Nomad), Holt and Midas (for whom it both was their first assignment as Ghosts). Two years after, the team was sent into Bolivia as an undercover force to stop the Santa Blanca Cartel from turning Bolivia into a narco-state. After completion of that bittersweet “successful” mission in 2019 and several other operations he’s looking to retire and has accepted one last recon mission on a remote Pacific island. Relationship with others On his first mission as Ghost Lead, Nomad had a hard time finding the right balance between being a mission-driven leader and being a member of the team. Now on his last mission, he has no problem putting the personal aspects to one side in order to execute the mission his team is tasked with. Nomad is something of an introvert and not really the talkative type. Pre-Operation Kingslayer His unit was caught up in the Mexican Rebellion and found himself fighting alongside the Ghost operators Staff Sergeant John Hume and Captain Nick Salvatore. After being recruited into the Ghosts, he was assigned to a squad with Holt, Midas, and Weaver. During a mission in Donetsk, Holt and Midas were injured and Nomad was put in charge of a new squad, which displeased him due to it not being “protocol.” Their first mission was to retrieve or destroy a downed UAV in South America, as well as rescue archaeologists and a research team from militants who were keeping them as hostages. During his initial briefing, Nomad saw surveillance footage of El Sueño executing the family of a Bolivian police officer. Stating that this footage has haunted him ever since he made a vow to do everything he could to stop El Sueño. Operation Kingslayer His team is covertly deployed to Bolivia and meets up with Karen Bowman. They are introduced to Pac Katari, who asks them to rescue Amaru. The team is successful in rescuing the rebel leader and are then tasked to go after the people responsible for his capture and torture, La Yuri and El Polito. Once the two are eliminated, the team continues to dismantle the Cartel systematically, eventually attracting the attention of El Sueño himself. The drug lord eventually reaches out to the Ghosts and arranges a meeting, though he is nowhere to be found when the team arrives. He offers the Ghosts positions within his organization, though they refuse. After further dismantling the Cartel, Nomad is contacted by Pac Katari, who wishes to meet with the Ghosts. When the team gets to the rendezvous point, however, they find no signs of Katari and instead see the dead body of Amaru. Suspicious, Nomad contacts Bowman to arrange a meeting with the rebel leader, though she mysteriously goes into radio silent. Operation: Silent Spade During the mission, Lieutenant Colonel Scott Mitchell (call sign: Griffin) was sent to oversee the operation of gathering intelligence on the cartel and Unidad activities, as Washington had suspected them working with Russian nationalists, alongside John Kozak (call sign: Little Brother), who is one of the sharpest yet youngest recruit which was described by Mitchell who he had been telling himself he was just as cocky as Kozak at that age into Media Luna province to Unidad's M.O.B Condor base in this operation. Kozak found out that Unidad had been shipping uranium found beneath Bolivia's mines to the Russians. Nomad was sent in to help Kozak stop the shipments from reaching their destination. On their way, Kozak disliked the call sign and suggested to be called "Spade", but still Nomad disagrees. BASE jumping to the Unidad base, his team met Kozak wearing and using the prototype optical camouflage installed on his suit by Skell Technology for easy infiltration and field test it at the same time. Next, they made their way to the pilot of a helicopter carrying a cargo of uranium, who gave them access to the helicopter, with Kozak protesting Nomad's rough treatment of the pilot, suggesting he could've interrogated him due to him able to speak Russian. After making their way to the helicopter, flying through the canyons of the province in order to avoid nearby surface-to-air emplacements and nearly getting blown off the sky by incoming Unidad helicopters, the crew made their way back to Mitchell, with them finding out that not all of the uranium was on the helicopter they just delivered home. As such, the Ghosts made their way to an informant inside a rusty freight train cart in Inca Camina Freight Yard, who gave them intelligence that the cartel was going to set off a dirty bomb on a truck in the main town Barvechos in order to spread chaos due to the citizens for helping the rebels. Making their way to the blast zone, the Ghosts cleared off the hostiles while Kozak attempted to disarm the bomb, but to no avail. With no way to disarm the bomb but delaying it for a minute, Nomad took the truck carrying the bomb and drove it off into a nearby quarry (technically Barvechos Mine after Karen google mapping the correct place) in order to safely detonate the payload, quickly escaping the truck before the explosion occurred. Moments later, Mitchell contacted Nomad that he was glad the mission's result is a good job which could have been really messy. Plus saying Nomad's "Bolivian vacation" hadn't turned soft and would be in touch. After that, Kozak told Nomad that he had done a nice work and saved the whole village like a real hero. Nomad responded that Kozak could take the next one. Still, the young recruit admitted that mission was too close and almost got themselves killed, which he might not be cut out of this. Nomad said close calls were part of the game because he completed the mission was all that matters. Finally, he told the recruit not to worry for there would be plenty more chances to prove himself. Operation Oracle Nomad's team would be called by Karen Bowman to extract Skell Technology's R&D Technical Director, Daniel Rodriguez Arellano, who has been arrested by Unidad. The asset has knowledge of sensitive American industrial secrets that must be protected. They meet Major Cole D. Walker, a fellow Ghost Team Leader with his own agenda. He found out that Daniel was the one who designed those Skell Tech's drones for Unidad. Then, Unidad modified and weaponized them which killed Walker's teammates, Sergeant Major (SGM) Jeffery K. Griffin and Master Sergeant (MSG) Alejandro J. Sanchez. After extracting Daniel to the safehouse, Nomad intercepted a call from Bowman to the Skell Tech engineer through the drone. But before he can tail the engineer, he meets up with Walker and tries to reason with him to not try to kill Bowman for the loss of his teammates. Thanks to Walker's tracker he put into Daniel, Nomad finds out that the engineer sold out Bowman to Unidad to he can get his passports to leave Bolivia. Walker kills Daniel, which upsets Nomad. Nevertheless, they get to M.O.B Jaguar and find Bowman tied up and extract her to a nearby rally point. During the argument between Bowman and Walker, Nomad convinces Walker to see reason. Knowing that he trusts Nomad, Walker lets Bowman live but warns her that he'll be coming to collect the debt if she tries to stray one iota from the side of right. While glad that it didn't turn messy, Nomad understands the loss that Walker has been through and doesn't blame him for his anger. Fallen Ghosts After their mission is over and Santa Blanca has splintered, Nomad and the team were redeployed a few months later to Bolivia to rescue the compromised CIA agents, but their helicopter is shot down and they must survive against a powerful mercenary group, Los Extranjeros. They rescue agent Socrates, who is in the absence of contact with Bowman, acts as their handler. Eventually, Nomad and his team manage to survive and take down the mercenary group's senior officers and its main leader. They then left Bolivia for good. Pre-Operation Greenstone In February 22, 2022, Nomad and Walker along with several Ghosts were deployed in the Middle-East running counter-terrorism operations. Although wounded and bleeding, he still kept on firing his assault rifle while Walker used his right hand pull him to the nearest building for safety with his left hand firing his fictional revolver. Operation Greenstone In 2025 Auroa, which is the new home base of Skell Technology, was mysteriously cut off from the world after a cargo ship the USS Seay mysteriously sunk near the archipelago. With allegations towards the company, the US government decides to send in the Ghosts. Mitchell and CIA Deputy Director Peter Miles send in Nomad, now promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and leader of 32 Ghosts. His team along with 3 other teams. Their mission is to investigate the island and, if possible, extract Jace Skell. Nomad and his team, along with the other teams after aboard the USS Wasp are on their birds to the island, are taken out by a drone swarm and he, Holt, Vasily, Fixit, and Fury are the sole survivors. The rest of his team which includes Weaver is KIA and Midas is MIA. He and the surviving Ghosts are hunted down by former Ghost and Nomad's ex-brother-in-arm, Walker, along with other Ghosts who have gone rogue with him and known as the Wolves. Nomad and the Ghost's find shelter at Erewhon which is home to the Homesteaders who are led by Mads Schulz. Nomad manages to find another Ghost, Josiah Hill. After that Nomad manages to find Jace Skell , after finding him he is attacked by Walker and Hill who has defected to Walker's side. Nomad manages to escape along with Skell. Skell then formulates a plan to take down the Drone Control Program, Along the way Nomad and the Ghost's help out key employee's of Skell Tech, eliminates Sentinel Commanders and Walker's Lieutanents. Later in Nomad manages to track down Walker and kills him. He then deactivates the Drone Control Program by uploading Skell's virus, taking down drones protecting the Island and stops Walker's plan of taking out world leader's which involved using lethal killer drones which were to deployed by missile's launched from a Submarine. Gallery Nomad.png|Nomad's full appearance Nomaf 01.jpg|Early Design. Nomad 02.jpg|Variations. Nomad 03.jpg|Final Design. NomadBreakpoint.jpeg|Nomad's full appearance in Breakpoint NomadEquipment.jpeg|Nomad's gear in Breakpoint Nomadbackpack.jpeg|Nomad's front view in Breakpoint Nomadotherequipment.jpeg|Nomad's back view in Breakpoint Nomadtatoo.jpeg|Nomad's tattoos in Breakpoint DB6171CD-E2C7-49D6-AD94-1EE3BA0737D3.jpeg|Nomad's weapons in Breakpoint Trivia *Nomad is a Major in the U.S Army and to this date is the only Major to be a field operative along with Cole D. Walker in Wildlands. And might also be the second Lieutenant Colonel to be a field operator, while Buzz Gordon was the first. *He speaks fluent Spanish, but his accent has been known to be poor. *He's an expert in communications as well as psychological and unconventional warfare. He is also a weapons specialist. *He has a son who has trouble respecting him. *His weapons of choice are seen in Wildlands, both the cutscenes and artworks: His first signature weapon is the Stoner 96 with a dark tan sling, a standard (100 round) 5.56 ammo box, foregrip V2, standard barrel, stock muzzle, folding iron sight & rear, and EXPS-3 holographic sight with 3x G33 magnifier (though the game only has the EXPS-3 without the magnifier available for machine guns). He has a tan colored ACR with an EXP3 holographic sight, extended buttstock, standard barrel, and extended magazine fully loaded with 50 rounds. As well as a stock black colored M9 pistol loaded 15-rounds in its magazine. *He is troubled by the fact that he has to keep his true occupation in the military a secret from his family, especially his son, but respects and holds its secrecy without falter. *He considers Operation Kingslayer to be a revenge mission first and foremost and hopes to avoid getting involved in local politics. *He highly distrusts the CIA and the socialist rebels, which he trades jokes with Bowman about being old-fashioned. *When during some missions went sour in Operation Kingslayer, his quote is mostly "Sxxxballs!". *His 4 main weapons in Breakpoint are the SIG516 Assault Rifle, the M4 Super 90 Shotgun, the P320 Handgun, and the KABAR Knife. *While his 516 and PMAG are in black color, the stock, EXPS 3 scope + 3x Magnifier, ATPIAL Laser on the top rail, Rail Vertical Grip and Chimera 300 silencer are in A-TACS AU Camo paint. His Benelli M4 Super 90 is in black color. His P320 handgun's body color is Black, while the slide color is Flat Dark Earth. His KABAR Knife's handle color is Classic Leather Brown. *After finishing Breakpoint's "Project Titan" raid, the 516 in game known as the Koblin is finally shown as Nomad's signature assault rifle. Highly accurate and agile. Notes *Nomad is one of the four Ghost characters in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands and Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint. Players can customize the looks for Nomad and the weapons they carry. *Nomad is the player character in singleplayer mode. Nomad can be edited to be male or female. *Male Nomad is voiced by Joseph May, while Female Nomad is voiced by Andrea Deck. However, in Breakpoint, Male Nomad is replaced by Alex Mallari Jr. while Female Nomad is replaced by Alix Wilton Regan. *In Narco Road, the player character is a completely new, unnamed Ghost, rather than Nomad. *Although players retake control of Nomad for the Fallen Ghosts expansion, they must re-create their character for the DLC. External links *Nomad's Cosplay Guide Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands: Dark Waters'' *''Ghost Recon Wildlands: War Within the Cartel'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint'' Category:Ghost Leads Category:Ghosts Category:American Category:Characters Category:Ghost Recon Wildlands Category:Ghost Recon Breakpoint